Scott Versus Logan
by DragonStar4
Summary: A general 'disagreement' between Scott Summers and Logan-With a nasty consequence.


Disclaimer: The characters and their likenesses, and the universe of the X- Men are a registered Trademark of Marvel Comics. The author of this Fan Fiction takes no profit from the story.  
  
"Scott Versus Logan"  
  
The look of pure hatred that Scott received was enough to send him rocking backwards into the chair he stood before. Logan wasn't happy, and the little prissy wasn't making things better. They'd been arguing back and forth for about half an hour now, the walls of the rec. room shaking with their voices. Several of the Mansions' inhabitants, including Rogue, Hank and Bobby had already had stopped on their way passing, stared silently and continued past. They, it seemed, had better sense than Scott Summers, who persisted in pissing his old chum Logan, off.  
"You think you're better than the rest of us, don't you?" he yelled at Logan. "Playing the brooding, dark asshole who you think no one likes."  
"If that's the case, what's your problem? You can't talk, Princess." A smug look played across Logans' face as he folded his arms across his chest. Scott glared silently for a moment, and then replied tersely.  
"My problem is you."  
"Figured that, bub." Logan smirked. Scott was just about ready to throw the damn chair in his face. Unfortunately, it wasn't going to work. Logan took a cocky step forward and watched as Scott looked at the chair, knowing exactly what the younger man wanted it for.  
"That isn't going to help you." He pointed out.  
"It'd knock you out for a while." Scott snapped.  
"With you throwing it? I doubt it." The bickering pair didn't notice Charles approaching, followed closely by Rogue and Storm, both with angry looks on their faces.  
"You are such an asshole Logan."  
"That'd be three times you've said so, bub. And it's still not working."  
"That's enough!" Charles commanded, and they span around looking at him.  
"He started it!" they yelled in childlike unison, pointing accusingly at each other. Logan was quick to notice that Scott kept his distance. Charles wheeled further into the room, flanked by Storm. Rogue stood still in the doorway, her arms folded. The students had heard Xavier's voice and now milled behind her, watching avidly.  
"You sound worse than the youngest of my students!" snapped Charles. Scott withdrew slightly; knowing perfectly well not to mess with the Professor. Logan dropped his hand and glared at Scott, who took a step closer, trying his best to look tough.  
"The Professor is right. You're squabbling worse than a pair of old ladies on the corner." Storm added, her eyes flashing.  
"Listen, Storm," Logan snapped at her. "If his majesty here leaves me alone, I'll be a good boy and leave him alone." Scott clenched his fists heatedly, the mocking tone in Logan's voice making him want to throttle him. Damn Logan, he thought angrily. One more taunt and I'll bloody kill him with my bare hands.  
".it's not like I started it anyway." Logan continued with a smirk. "Princess here bit off more than he could chew."  
"That's enough Logan." Charles murmured. "Scott, Logan, one more argument and you'll spend the rest of your week sharing a room." Scott stared open-mouthed at the Professor. Logan paused, wide-eyed, not angry, but slightly annoyed that the fact that he would do that.  
"Professor, do you really think that's a good idea? I mean-" Scott stammered.  
"One more fight Scott, and I will." With that, he turned the chair around and wheeled from the room. Storm paused, and stared at them both.  
"You heard him. Be nice." She too, left the room, the students retreating from the door, many of them giggling. Logan stared at Scott, who glared back. The prospect of sharing a room didn't bother him much; it was the fact he'd have to share it with Scott that ticked him.  
"Good one asshole."  
"You're at fault, bub, I didn't start it."  
"Yes you bloody did."  
"You wanna know what really pisses me off about you?" Logan asked, stepping dangerously close to Scott. "You're a prissy little shit with no sense of humour. Not to mention you couldn't fight to save your life."  
"And it's like you can?" Scott hissed, his voice low. "I don't remember you fighting without those claws of yours. Bet you're piss-weak without them. You couldn't do it could you? Yeah, who's the tough one then? Can't fight without a weapon, can you Logan. Can't afford to be beaten in a brawl without your claws-" Scott hit the ground with a thud, Logan towering over him, cracking his knuckles threateningly. Logan stepped back as Scott struggled to sit, a large bruise under his right eye already becoming visible.  
"You wanna see if I can beat you without the claws?" Scott was on his feet in an instant, socking Logan in the jaw as he stood. The older man staggered backwards, before bringing his right fist up into Scott's stomach. Scott grunted and threw a missing punch at Logan's face, then grabbed him like he was going to throw him.  
"Kiss my ass, Logan." Scott muttered, bringing his knee up to Logan's face.  
"I'd rather not." Logan growled back. He grabbed Scott and threw him across the room, who hit the window with such force it smashed. Logan had stalked the length of the room while he stood shakily, and punched him so hard he fell from the window, into the flowerbed under the sill. Scott grunted and crouched, waiting for Logan to stick his head out the window, and when he did, grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him head first into the garden as well. The continued their fisticuffs on the front lawn, neither of them winning nor losing. By now, several of the students had noticed, as kids do, and gathered around, watching as their tutors fought. Rogue stood horrified next to Bobby and Hank, who both were wide-eyed with glee. Jubilee had run to get Storm already, and they were both returning towards the battle.  
"Scott! Logan!" Storm shrieked, tearing across the lawn. Neither heard her. Scott had gained several bruises already, his nose was bleeding severely and his right arm hung at his side, as if broken. Logan, on the other hand, was limping slightly, blood spattered across his face, but there were no cuts to be seen.  
"Stop it! Stop it you lot!" Storm yelled, pushing through the students and reaching for Scott. She grabbed him by the arm and tried to pull him away from Logan. Scott yelped with pain as Storm grabbed his right arm and swung a punch at her, hitting her on the left cheek. She screamed, making the both of them stop in their tracks. The students gasped collectively, and stared as Storm shook her hair back and looked at Scott remorsefully.  
"Get your butts inside," she growled uncharacteristically, "before I kick them personally." Silently they marched into the hall, followed by the students, dripping with blood and keeping their distance from each other. They were met by a very angry Xavier. It was hard to tell who paled quicker.  
"I warned you, and still you disobeyed." Charles murmured, his voice tight with irritation. "So now you've got to face the consequences. You will share a room for a week, and one more argument, and I swear you will both be out on the streets. Settle this." He pointed dangerously upstairs, his blue eyes glinting with calm rage. Scott stared at Logan, who looked back, and together they headed for the stairs. Halfway up them, the people waiting below in the hall heard them both very clearly.  
"I hate you."  
"Hate you too, Princess."  
  
By DragonStar 


End file.
